Pokemon: Reign of the Evil Pokemon
by LoLuX12
Summary: Lance Nizux is a 12 year old boy, who will soon get his first Pokemon from Professor Dashwood and at the same time for the first time meet his father, who has become one of the best Pokemon trainers known!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Hello, my name is **Lance Nizux** and I am 12 years old. I was supposed to start catching Pokemon when I was 10 years, but I was rejected and the professors said I needed to learn more. This year it's gonna be different! There's nothing more to learn! **Professor Dashwood** told me that I could visit his laboratory tomorrow, with four other trainers. I know two of them. One of them is my younger brother, at the age of 10, named **Damian**. The other one is my neighbour, **Daniel**. My father is gonna be at the laboratory tomorrow, to see me get my first Pokemon! He's very popular, but I have never actually seen him. Professor Dashwood was able to contact him some days ago and my father said he'd come. My mother is coming too, to see my father again and see me get my first Pokemon! Well I can't wait to see what I get...

**Hello guys! It's me, LoLuX12! I hope the introduction was good! I hope this will be daily, but I think that sometimes I am gonna make more chapters in one day and maybe some days there won't be any! So I hope you enjoyed and see ye with chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: My First Pokemon!

**Chapter 2: My First Pokemon!**

It's morning and I am getting ready to meet the professor! My mother packed everything for me and we both get in the car. My little brother is already at the laboratory, to be sure that he wouldn't come too late. He says that, that happens a lot to many trainers. When we arrived I got into the building and met the guards. They asked for ID and my mother showed her business card. They allowed us to enter and we got into the elevator. I saw my little brother, my neighbour and the two others. The two others seemed to be siblings. It was a boy and a girl. I walked over to them to give them a handshake, but they ignored me and the girl said:

"We don't talk to losers, hehe"

I walked away from them, trying to forget what she said. She was pretty attractive. After some minutes of waiting, Professor Dashwood came, with 5 pokeballs. Right beside Dashwood was a man, who looked a lot like me. My mother had tears in her eyes and hugged the man. I guessed that it was my father. They kissed and hugged and then my father looked at me and my brother and said:

"It seems like it's your turn to become Pokemon masters now, boys. Don't worry, I'll be with your mother to protect her"

He smiled and sat down. It seemed like he was hurt on the leg. My mother asked:

"Are you okay, love?"

My father answered:

"I am okay. It's a long story, which I will tell you when we get home"

I was really excited to see which Pokemon I'd get. Professor Dashwood gave us one pokeball each. He had closed his eyes while giving them, so it was completely random what Pokemon people would get. We were not allowed to open our pokeballs before we got outside. Dashwood gave us a Pokedex each and told us to fill it and we each got a Pokegear to communicate with the others from the group. We all got outside and my mother gave me a kiss and my brother a kiss, while my father hugged us. My mother and father then drove home. Me and my brother had agreed that we would split up and one day probably find each other again or communicate via the Pokegear. We each also got 5 regular pokeballs to catch Pokemon with. I walked into the forrest and opened my pokeball. It was a... **Charmander**! I opened my Pokedex and it said:

"Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out."

Today my adventure was gonna start...

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I used some time to get up with an idea to start it off with, but I didn't wanna start mainstream. I started with Lance waking up on time! Wow, you guys must be so surprised ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Forming My Team!

**Chapter 3: Forming My Team!**

Lance was inside the forrest, looking for Pokemon to defeat with Charmander. This was a great place to find grass-Pokemon, which Charmander easily would defeat. Lance found a Weedle and opened his Pokedex:

"Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head."

Lance threw his pokeball at **Weedle** and Charmander came out. Charmander battled Weedle. Charmander used Scratch and then Weedle used String Shot. Charmander ended it with a Scratch and then learned Ember. Lance wanted to catch a special Pokemon, but was only seeing **Caterpies**, Weedles and **Kakunas**. At the end he just wanted to catch a Caterpie, but right before he threw Charmander's pokeball, he saw a **Pinsir**. Lance wanted a Pinsir instead. Lance threw his pokeball at the Pinsir and fought him. Charmander used Ember and Pinsir used Revenge. The Pinsir was really strong and Charmander maybe wouldn't even win the fight, so Lance took the chance and threw his pokeball. Lance waited and waited. After some seconds, the pokeball stood still and Lance had captured a Pinsir! Lance took Charmander out of his pokeball gave him a treat. It was something Lance's mother gave Lance. It was some kind of Pokemon food. Charmander liked it a lot. Lance and Charmander walked to **Bonita City**, to try and get the **Boulder Badge**. Maybe Lance needed to get more Pokemon before trying to get the badge? Lance thought that it'd be alright, but on his way to Bonita City, he saw the bridge was destroyed and was being rebuild, so the only way to Bonita City was through the caves. Lance got inside the cave and after some time Lance found an **Aron**. Lance had seen many **Geodudes **and **Gravelers **on his way to Bonita City, but had never seen an Aron. Lance wanted to catch it. Lance threw his Pinsir at the Aron and they fought. Pinsir used Vice Grip on Aron. Aron used Headbutt on Pinsir and Pinsir was defeated. Lance threw his Charmander into the battle and used Ember. Aron was defeated and Lance threw a pokeball at him. After some time Lance captured Aron! Lance was ready to meet the gym leader of Bonita City!


	4. Chapter 4: Getting the Badge!

**Chapter 4: Getting the Badge!**

When Lance arrived at Bonita City, he saw a lot of people waiting to see **Brock**, the gym leader of Bonita City. Among these people, Lance saw Daniel, his neighbour. Lance got inside the Pokemon Center and the nurse healed Pinsir. The nurse then asked Lance:

"Are you one of the members of the new team Professor Dashwood made?"

Lance said:

"Yes, I am. Why are you asking?"

The nurse answered:

"Because my sister told me about you... or at least your father. Can you give her a message next time you see her? Just tell her it's from **Jenna**"

Lance said:

"Sure"

Jenna gave Lance a message and Lance put it in his pocket. Lance got out of the center and saw a long queue. He asked Daniel why there's so many trainers and Daniel said:

"The gym leader hasn't shown up in some hours"

Lance thanked Daniel and got outside Bonita City. He wanted to look for Pokemon until the gym leader came and he saw a Geodude. He wanted to train his Charmander and a Geodude would be pretty nice to battle. Lance threw his Charmander at the Geodude and then a man came and said:

"Hey! What are you doing attacking my Pokemon!"

The man was Brock! But why was he so long inside the **Bonita Jungle**?

"Hey, you're Brock! Why are you out here? There is a lot of trainers waiting for you at the city"

Brock then said:

"Some days ago my father disappeared and I am looking for him"

Lance wanted to help and Brock accepted Lance's help. They found a man who said:

"Hello, young men. My name is **Professor Crane** and I study Evolution Stones. This cave behind me hides Moon Stones, used to evolve Pokemon, but I can't get through because of the **Gastlys** who are protecting it. I think the Gastlys even have a man as hostage. Please help me, will you?"

Lance and Brock agreed to help Crane get through the Gastlys. Lance saw the Gastlys. There were more than 20 of them. They couldn't be defeated. Lance came up with idea of digging from above the cave into where the hostage and Moon Stones were, which the others accepted. Professor Crane had some shovels at his little base near the cave, where they could get the shovels from. They began digging downwards and at the end they fell. Brock got up and found his father, but before that could happen, a **Haunter** attacked Brock. Brock threw his **Onix **and scared the Haunter away. Brock father hugged Brock and they all found the room with the Moon Stones. Some **Cleffas**, **Clefairys **and **Clefables **was dancing around the Moon Stones. Professor Crane then said:

"Oh! Look, they think the Moon Stones are some kind of god stones! I know the dance they are doing, thats why I know what they are trying. By dancing, they are evolving. I don't want the Moon Stones any longer. They can keep them"

Lance looked at the Cleffas. They were hungry. Lance gave some food to them. It seemed like they liked Lance. Lance, Brock, Brock's father and Professor Crane was now on their way out, but before they got out one of the Cleffas wanted to join Lance. Lance smiled and threw his pokeball at the Cleffa. He now had 4 Pokemon! They got outside the cave and Brock said:

"Hey Lance, you have earned this"

Brock gave Lance the Boulder Badge! Lance said thanks and walked further out into the jungle, to find the next city!


	5. Chapter 5: Completing My Team!

**Chapter 5: Completing My Team!**

Lance was on his way to **Kinsho City**, to get his second badge, but on his way, he found an invitation to the **Pokemon Kinsho Bronze Tournament 2014**. Lance noticed the "Bronze" in the name, which probably means it's for amateur contest. When Lance arrived at Kinsho City, he asked people for directions and they said that it was being held in the gym. Lance wanted to join, but you needed to have at least five Pokemon on your team, while Lance only had four. Lance got outside the city and ran to the **Kinsho Lake**. This was known for having many **Dratinis **in it. Lance looked for Pokemon, but only saw **Magikarps **and **Horseas**. While Lance looked for Pokemon another man came to also look for Pokemon. The man seemed under stress.

"Hey, can you please give me a Pokemon? I only need one and then I will be able to join the Bronze Tournament!"

The man asked very nicely, but Lance needed to turn him down and said that he himself needed to join it. Lance walked around at the beach and was able to see a little colony underwater. He threw fish food to try and get some Pokemon get up and found a **Dratini**! What are the chances? Lance threw his Cleffa at the Dratini and fought it. Cleffa used Sing and Dratini fell asleep. Cleffa then uses her Pound and then Lance throws his pokeball. After some waiting, Lance captures it! Lance now got his last Pokemon and got back to Kinsho City to join the tournament. They accept him into the tournament. There's a total of 32 trainers who needs to join the Kinsho Tournament, for it to begin. After some time, the tournament begins and Lance begins with the fight, against his opponent, Linda. Linda uses **Bulbasaur**. Lance throws his Charmander. Charmander uses Ember and one-shots Bulbasaur. Linda throws **Gyarados**. Lance retrieves Charmander and throws in Aron. Aron uses Headbutt and Gyarados uses Leer. Aron uses Tackle and Gyarados uses Dragon Rage. Aron gets defeated and Lance throws in Dratini and uses Dragon Rage and defeats Gyarados. Linda throws in **Raticate**. Dratini uses Dragon Rage again and Raticate uses Crunch. Dratini uses Twister and defeats Raticate. Linda uses **Mr. Mime** and Lance switches his Dratini with Aron. Mr. Mime uses Double Slap, but misses! Aron uses Tackle. Mr. Mime then uses Confusion, but it doesn't confuse Aron. Aron uses Headbutt and defeats Mr. Mime. Linda throws her **Snivy **out and Lance switches to Charmander. Charmander uses Ember and instantly defeats Snivy. Lance had now defeated Linda and everyone began clapping! Lance was really glad!

"This was too easy. I hope it stays this way!" Lance thought.

Lance had more opponents and on the last battle, trainers were allowed to use six Pokemon! There was still a long time before his next battle, so he wanted to look for his next Pokemon already now. He thought of getting a **Pidgey** and evolving. He ran outside the city and looked for a Pidgey. After some time, he saw one! He threw his Charmander at the Pidgey and used Scratch. Pidgey uses Whirlwind and Charmander gets switched with Dratini. Dratini uses Dragon Rage and defeats Pidgey. Lance throws his last pokeball at Pidgey and captures him! His team is now filled with Pokemon...


	6. Chapter 6: Hard Battles!

**Chapter 6: Hard Battles!**

Lance just won his second battle in the tournament! Only three matches left! He fought a **Jigglypuff**, **Seel**, **Larvesta**, **Magmorta** and **Gothitelle**. It was pretty hard, but Lance's Pokemon got stronger. Lance's next match was near and Lance was prepared. He had heard that the Dratini was a Legendary Pokemon. Lance didn't actually know that! How lucky can one be? After some minutes of waiting, Lance's next opponent was ready. His name was Steven.

"You look pretty easy"

Steven said. Lance got angry, but tried to control his temper. Steven threw out his **Grimer**. Lance threw his Cleffa. Cleffa used Sweet Kiss and Grimer got confused and attacked itself. Cleffa used Pound on Grimer. Grimer used Poison Gas, but it missed! Cleffa used Pound again and defeated the Grimer! They both got retrieved. Steven sent out **Ducklett**. Lance threw Dratini. Dratini used Dragon Rage. Ducklett used Bubble Beam. Dratini used Twister and Ducklett gets Flinched and can't attack this round! Dratini ends it with Dragon Rage. They both get retrieved. Steven sends out **Baltoy**. Lance sends out Dratini again. Dratini uses Dragon Rage! It's super effective. Baltoy uses Mud-Slap! Dratini uses Dragon Rage again, but misses! Baltoy uses Confusion, but doesn't confuse Dratini. Dratini uses Twister and defeats Baltoy. Something is happening to Dratini! He's... He's evolving into a **Dragonair**! They both get retrieved and Steven sends out **Doduo**! Lance sends out his Aron. Aron uses Headbutt. Doduo uses Fury Attack and hits Aron four times. Aron gets defeated! Lance sends out his Pinsir, but before anything else happens, Steven surrenders.

"I am sorry. I underestimated you"

Lance then answers:

"It's okay. Maybe next time"

Lance gets outside and looks at his Pokemon. They are pretty injured and he goes to the Pokemon Center, only to meet the two others from his team on the road. The two siblings. Lance gives the girl that message Jenna gave Lance. Lance then goes inside the Pokemon Center and the nurse heals his Pokemons. Jenna asks if Lance delivered the message and Lance answers yes. Jenna thanks Lance and gives Lance his Pokemons. Jenna looks inside Lance's eyes and says:

"I feel like I have seen you before"

Lance feels his heart. This is the girl he had looked after the whole time. Jenna says:

"Do you wanna... you know... maybe if you got time for it... only if you want to... go on a... date with me?"

Lance answers:

"Yeah... sure... tomorrow?"

Jenna says:

"Okay... see you at the **Kinsho Le-Quere** then"

Lance got outside and thought:

"Kinsho Le-Quere? Where's that?"

Lance asked the two siblings and they told him to go away. Lance wanted to show them... but he needed to control his temper. Lance got back to the tournament to ask when it was his turn again and was told that his next opponent had become poisoned, by some Gastlys in the caves of Kinsho. Lance's next match was gonna be the final match of the tournament and it began in just some minutes! Lance needed to train his team! After some time he had trained his Pidgey into evolving into a **Pidgeotto **and his Aron evolved into a **Lairon**. He also trained his Charmander and Pinsir. Charmander was nearly evolved, but didn't want to, because he wouldn't be like he is already. Lance was on his way to Pokemart to buy an Everstone, for Charmander, but they didn't have any! Charmander really needed the Everstone. Lance asked people if they had any and at a point he found someone with an Everstone. It costed 1000 Pokedollars! That was a lot, but Everstones are pretty rare too. Lance brought it and used it on Charmander. Lance got into his next and final battle. His opponent's name was Anthony. Anthony threw his **Mega Gengar **and Lance used his Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used Sand-Attack and it was super effective! Gengar used Shadow Punch. Pidgeotto used Sand-Attack again and defeated Gengar. They both get retrieved and Anthony sends out **Mandibuzz**. Lance sends out Cleffa and uses Magical Leaf and Mandibuzz uses Brave Bird. Cleffa gets defeated and hears Lance say

"Well, Cleffa. I still like you. You did your best"

Cleffa gets really happy and evolves into Clefairy! It uses Disarming Voice and defeats Mandibuzz! They both get retrieved and Anthony uses **Murkrow**. Lance throws Lairon. Lairon uses Take Down. Murkrow uses Wing Attack. Lairon gets defeated. Why did he get defeated so fast? Oh no! The nurse forgot to heal my Pokemon! Lance sends out Dragonair and uses Dragon Rage. Murkrow uses Peck. Dragonair uses Dragon Rage again and defeats Murkrow. Lance is unable to retrieve his Pokemon! Oh no! Lance forgot that after the third Pokemon of one of the trainers had fainted, no one was able to switch! Anthony used his **Sentret**. Sentret used Scratch and Dragonair used Twister. Sentret used Solar Beam and defeated Dragonair. Lance sent out Charmander and used Ember to defeat Sentret. Anthony sent out a **Mega Charizard Y**! Oh no! Charmander doesn't stand a chance against Mega Charizard! Charmander used Dragon Rage! Mega Charizard used Fire Spin! Charmander nearly fainted! Lance remembered some potions that Dashwood gave him! He used one on Charmander to fully heal him! Charmander used Smokescreen and Mega Charizard used Dragon Rage, but missed! Charmander used Smokescreen again and once again Mega Charizard missed! Charmander used Ember and Mega Charizard missed once again! What are the chances?! Charmander ends it with a big Dragon Rage. Anthony then says:

"Congratulations... I surrender..."

Lance was really glad and got a medal! All of his Pokemons also got medals! He was really glad! He got out of the gym and got to the Pokemon Center to tell Jenna the news!

**To not confuse you guys, Jenna is the Nurse in Bonita City AND Kinsho City!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jenna and the Cascade Badge

The next day Lance was on my way to Kinsho Le-Quere. He had asked for directions and found out that it was a popular restaurant, in the north side of Kinsho City. When Lance arrived at Kinsho Le-Quere, he saw Jenna at a table, in a beautiful short dress and she looked right into Lance's eyes. Lance got to the table and sat down.

"Well, I heard that you completed and won the tournament"

Lance then said:

"Yeah, it was pretty hard on the last battle, but luckily I was able to defeat my opponent"

Jenna got nearer to Lance. The rest of the day they enjoyed with each others as company. They didn't kiss on the date, but hugged. At night, after the date Lance tried to go to the **Kinsho Gym**. The gym leader was **Misty**. She had water Pokemon. Lance was on his way to the gym, but before he got there he was stopped by the two siblings from his group. They wanted to challenge him. If they won, they'd get Lance's Dragonair and if they'd lose they would give Lance their **Smeargle**. Lance accepted the challenge. The siblings threw a **Fletchinder **and a Ducklett! Lance threw his Dragonair and Pidgeotto. Dragonair used Dragon Rage on Fletchinder and Pidgeotto used Sand-Attack on Fletchinder. Fletchinder used Tackle, but missed! Ducklett used Aerial Ace on Dragonair! Dragonair used Dragon Rage on Fletchinder and Pidgeotto used Twister on Ducklett and flinched both Ducklett and Fletchinder. Dragonair used Twister on Fletchinder and Fletchinder fainted! Pidgeotto used Tackle on Ducklett. Ducklett used Wing Attack on Dragonair. Pidgeotto used Twister and Dragonair finished it with a Dragon Rage! All Pokemon were retrieved. The siblings sent out **Vanillite **and **Bronzong**. Lance sent out Charmander.

"Charmander, you can defeat those. You deal double damage on them"

Charmander used Ember on Vanillite. Vanillite used Mirror Shot, but it missed! Bronzong used Tackle. Charmander used Dragon Rage on Vanillite and Vanillite gets fainted. Bronzong used Confusion and confuses Charmander! Charmander uses Ember, but hurt itself in it's confusion. Bronzong used Tackle. Charmander used Ember and defeats Bronzong! All Pokemon gets retrieved. The siblings threw **Lunatone **and **Octillery**. Lance throws in Dragonairand Lairon. Dragonair used Dragon Rage on Lunatone. Lairon used Iron Head on Lunatone and Lunatone faints. Octillery uses Water Gun and Lairon nearly faints. Lance retrieves his Pokemon and sends out Clefairy. Octillery used Bullet Seed and hit Clefairy four times! Clefairy used Copycat and hits Octillery three times! Octillery used Blizzard! Clefairy used Copycat again and defeats Octillery, while getting defeated itself too! The siblings threw the Smeargle at Lance and left. Lance checks the Smeargle and finds out that it hasn't learned any moves, but Sketch! It's not even trained yet. Well, Lance had used a lot of his time on fighting the siblings, but he wanted the badge! He ran inside the Kinsho Gym and found Misty.

"I challenge you to a gym battle!"

Lance said. Misty accepted. Misty threw her **Starmie** and Lance threw his Pinsir. Pinsir used Brick Break. Starmie used Rapid Spin. Pinsir used Vice Grip. Starmie used Swift. Pinsir used Vice Grip again and defeated Starmie. They both return. Misty used **Staryu** and Lance used Clefairy. Clefairy uses Disarming Voice. Staryu used Tackle. Clefairy used Magical Leaf. Staryu used Harden. Clefairy used Magical Leaf again and defeated Staryu! They both returned.

"You have earned this"

Misty said, with a big smile and gave Lance the **Cascade Badge**. Lance got outside and thanked his Pokemon for helping him come this long. Only 6 badges more! But Lance couldn't leave now! He needed to tell Jenna that he needed to leave. Oh, this would be a problem...


End file.
